


Intro

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Currents [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, Stiles and Scott tell the Sheriff the truth about the supernatural goings-on in Beacon Hills.  Promises are made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intro

**Author's Note:**

> It only took forever but the end of this series is in sight. *YAY* Sterek and Scisaac are still endgame. This is not beta-read and I proofed it myself, so please excuse my mistakes.

* * *

The Sheriff took the news of the supernatural a lot better than anyone expected.  What he did not take well was the fact that his son was so mixed up in it.  He reminded Stiles that as his father and the county sheriff, it was _his_ job to do the protecting; that he would be equally as crushed if anything happened to Stiles.  John also reminded him that keeping him in the dark hadn’t actually kept him safe.

            And as if to put an exclamation point on the entire conversation, they were suddenly under attack by an unknown force.  The front window shattered, the lights went out.  Derek and Scott went flying against the wall and Stiles had barely covered his head in time to keep the shattered glass from embedding in his face.  And when everything settled and Scott and Derek were stumbling t their feet, wolfed out, the Sheriff was gone.

            Scott quickly learned that his feeling about Derek and Stiles was right; he could tell by the way Stiles clung to Derek and not him when they realized his father had been taken.  He cried and clawed at the alpha who just held him and promised he would do everything and anything to get his father back to him safe and whole.

            While admitting he knew it was bad timing, Scott made a quick apology to Derek.  He hoped they could sit down and clear the air once everything settled down.  For now, he pledged himself to Derek and his pack for as long as it took to rescue the sheriff, and take care of the Darach and Alpha Pack.  After that, if Derek wanted to turn Scott away, he would understand.  Derek accepted his pledge and promised to revisit all of their issues with one another when the time was right.

***

            Derek hated the idea of the trio of teens sacrificing themselves to save their parents, but he would have done the same for his parents, so he stood by as Stiles’ anchor.  He couldn’t help but feel stupid for not seeing Jennifer for what she really was.

            “Dude, she used magic on you.  Not even an all-mighty- alpha werewolf like yourself can see through magic,” Stiles tried to comfort him.

            Derek pressed a kiss to the hand Stiles had laid against his cheek, “Stop comforting me.  Your father is missing; I’m meant to be comforting you.”

            “You’re right.  But in order to do that, you have to set aside your mangst long enough to anchor me.  I need you—”

            “I’ve got you Stiles.  I won’t let you go, I promise.  Just promise me you won’t forget your way back to me—to us.”

            “Never,” Stiles said and pressed a deep kiss to Derek’s mouth.

 

            “That will never not be weird,” Isaac said as he watched the duo from a few feet away.  He was standing beside Scott’s tub and would be acting as his anchor.  “But what they said…”

            Scott cupped Isaac’s cheek, “Don’t let go of me, and I won’t let go of you either,” Scott said.  “And when this is all done…”

            “We’ll figure this out,” Isaac replied with a smile.

            “I promise, Isaac,” Scott said earnestly, staring into Isaac’s shining blue eyes.

            “I promise too.”  And before he lost his nerve, Isaac pressed a kiss to Scott’s lips.  Scott responded in kind, no caring if they others knew about them before they even really knew what they were.  People were dying before their very eyes; now was not the time to be worried about keeping secrets.

***

            In the end they Jennifer did most of the work for them.  She took out Kali, and quite frankly no one was sorry about it.  Kali was pure evil and after what she had done to Jennifer/Julia, she had every right to want to get revenge on the alpha.  Jennifer also incapacitated the twins enough to get them and Lydia out of the way.  That only left Deucalion. 

            Derek and Scott gave as good as they got, and then the eclipse sapped the supernatural strength from all of them.  Scott was badly injured early in, while Derek managed to stay in the fight until Jennifer arrived.  While they were all weakened, she still had her powers.  They tricked her into draining herself by healing Deucalion in order to show him the suffering she had endured. 

            Deucalion got over the joy of having his sight back quickly and due to her weakened state, Jennifer couldn’t protect herself against his attack.  He slashed her throat and in a flash of movement, Derek moved in to attack and slashed Deucalion’s throat.  He stood over the dying alpha, “You left me no choice.”

            Derek knew that Scott would be angry and lecture him about morality, but both Jennifer and Deucalion were too dangerous to be left alive.  No jail would have ever held them and no amount of promises to turn over a new leaf could bring back the countless people they had killed. 

            Derek turned to Scott to face his righteous fury and was surprised to see empathy.  “I couldn’t have done it, and I hate that you did, but I _know_ it was necessary.”

            Derek raised an eyebrow at Scott.

            Scott laughed, “I learned a lot over the summer Derek.  It’s true I don’t want to kill and I prefer to find another way, but I also understand that sometimes… Sometimes it’s necessary for the greater good.

            “If we had let them go, they would have just continued to manipulate, hurt and kill people.  I know you did it because you had to, not because you wanted to.”

            Derek was very surprised at Scott’s mature understanding of the situation.  It gave Derek hope that they would be able talk out their issues and get their relationship back on the right track.  “Thank you for that Scott.  It’s never been my intention to kill unless I felt there was no other choice.  Deucalion was a monster blind; the image of what he would have become with his eyesight back…” Derek didn’t finish his thought, but shuddered.

            “You’re right.  I want you to be my alpha Derek, but you have to promise me that you’ll always make decisions the way you did tonight.  I know you didn’t come here hoping for bloodshed, you only did what you had to do to save everyone else.”

            “I can’t promise I will always have the right answers, but I can promise that I will listen to what the pack has to say.  Just remember—”

            “I know, I know, you’re the alpha.”

            He two were able to laugh at then, even in the face of their past hurts, blood and death.  They both knew that they and their pack would be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from The xx song, _Intro_.


End file.
